


Prove a point

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Intervention, Kinda, Past Fic, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: LISTEN ok i don't do drugs, i don't know anyone who does them, i barely know the effect they have which is why i didn't go into much detail with it, i'm like 15 lmao i'm not gonna know how drugs work. BUT i saw a thingy on tumblr like, maybe a month ago? and it popped into my mind again n inspired me so this exists?? if i find the thing i'll link it here.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Prove a point

Oh, interesting. Finding somebody like this in the bureau wasn't uncommon, a druggie, of course- future drugs weren't as bad as the old ones, they still smelled horrible and made the person act off though. Cavendish was a little annoyed with it, watching his partner constantly stumbling around or talking about things like they didn't exist or falling over all the time and laughing like everything was funny.

He didn't like having to catch Dakota when he almost stumbled in the way of a car, or anything like that. He'd _thought_ that the man was brave, but as it turns out, he was just really, really stupid. He'd catch Dakota drinking almost every night, and he always used some kind of disgusting _substance_ to force his headache away in the morning.

Normally he'd be glad that he atleast _tried_ to care about the job, but Cavendish could see clearly that he wasn't in it for that. He just liked the fact he got money from it, it was- kind of depressing to watch after awhile, the way Dakota just drifted through life like that, always on some kind of high, the stupid sunglasses he wore to hide it from everybody.

"You're throwing away your life." Cavendish confronted him one day in the apartment, and Dakota just glanced up with a little grin, letting his- what was that called? Was that old-timey methamphetamine, the stuff that helped with ADHD but was bad in large amounts? Whatever, all Cavendish knew was that it was hanging out of his mouth and it was _gross._

"What life? We're time travellers buddy! We got, millions and billions a'years around ta' make shit go right! We got thousans a'chances! Why should one little life matter!" Dakota reached over to slug Cavendishs arm, but he just took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, but you're throwing away _your_ life, what are you, twenty? a twenty year old time traveller shouldn't have _drugs_ all the time, are you aware how dangerous that is?" Dakota shrugged lightly, giving a little laugh.

"You care alot for a partner"

Cavendish sighed in annoyance, and lifted Dakotas sunglasses so he could look at the mismatched eyes, always some kind of gross messed up thing to look at, he'd never seen them normal, always bloodshot or exhausted or something similar. "That's because partners are supposed to care about and protect eachother, Dakota."

"Meh, you keep me safe, i help the mission, and get the money, thas how we work." Dakotas grin grew, and Cavendish just huffed, rolling his eyes and leaning back. "I _wish_ it wasn't, would it kill you to actually _care_ for once?"

"I don't got nothin' to care about, Cavendish."

Cavendish blinked, and stared at Dakota, his gaze growing sympathetic after a minute "Well, you have your life, don't you-" "My life ain't worth nothin'. Like you said, i'm throwin it away, aren't i? Just in a less traditional way."

He stared at Dakota for a second longer, watching the man readjust his sunglasses and look off to the side, like he was trying to ignore the conversation. "Can't you find something _to_ care about?"

Dakota gave a little laugh, and shrugged "There's nothing in this world that could get me to care about damn near anything, i'm just sittin' and letting the minutes tick by."

Cavendish's gaze turned to a little glare, and he set his shoulders, Dakota could almost laugh, he could tell Cavendish was _suddenly_ determined, that's how his partner was. "Well- then! I'll give you something to care about eventually! Because i'm not gonna let my partner sit and waste away!" "Good luck with that."

\--

Dakota stared almost silently at the blood leaking from his partners mouth, he'd tried to run forward and push him out of the way of the gunshot, he'd shot the person who did it without hesitation, but now he was just staring at someone laying on the ground, he was struggling for breath, and Dakota... didn't know what to do.

He kneeled next to Cavendish and carefully supported his head, trying to remember any of his medical training, it was weird, how the adrenaline rushed almost everything else to the back, he couldn't focus, why hadn't he had anything today? He could be calmer if-.

Whatever, no. Focus on Cavendish, he's grabbing the front of Dakotas tracksuit. Talking. Talking, what's he saying, "Did we succeed?" Of course, of course, Dakota let a little laugh slip, ignoring the tears building up in his eyes "Yeah, yea we- we uh, we won a mission Cav. Just, relax, i'll- i'll call help" 

But that was worthless, a stupid _smile_ and Cavendish was gone, it was. Weird, Dakota was aware he was holding a body now, the limp hand barely having a grip on the front of his suit, and it was like a wave of sadness ran over his body. He'd have to call in and report the death...

He shook that thought out of his head. Like Cavendish said, he was a fucking _time traveller_ , he had millions of years to live in, and he'd be damned if he didn't have his partner around for it.

"You always gotta prove your point, don't you Cav." he sighed softly, setting Cavendish down and unclipping the keys from the mans belt. He'd have to wait till everything else wore off, and of course he knew how fate worked. If it was Cavendishs time, he'd be taken from Dakota eventually.

But he'd fight fate as long as he could, and he dully notes that he'll have to be more aware to make sure he doesn't have to loop and can save Cavendish normally. Probably a bad idea to go cold turkey, but he's sure as hell not letting his partner die from something stupid because he couldn't focus long enough.


End file.
